


Trick

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, Pirates, Pranks and Practical Jokes, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing in the rules says officers have to behave like adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiagratia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiagratia/gifts).



> Characters do not belong to me, I'm making no profit.

Julian took off his gloves with a long sigh.

'Billy didn't make it,' he said. 'God, he was so young. Such a waste.'

Miles clapped him on the back. 'He took two of the Gerries with him, though. Let's have a drink for him in the Officers' Club, eh?'

They began to walk up from the hangar, across the grass to the rest of the complex.

Julian nodded. 'Good idea. Hey, did you see, the way I did that loop before? Impressive, wasn't it?'

A klaxon sounded – red alert. Major Kira's voice rang through the holosuite.

'All hands to battle stations! Repeat, all hands to battle stations!'

Miles called for the exit and he and Julian hurried out onto the balcony overlooking Quark's. They stopped.

All seemed calm. There were Starfleet officers and Bajoran militia drinking, talking, and playing dabo. No sign of unrest.

'And _that's_ how you get them out of the holosuite on time,' Jadzia said to Kira, disconnecting something from the control panel. 'Sorry, fly boys. We've booked this slot for a pirate adventure and you've already overrun five minutes.'

'Pirates?' said Julian, eagerly. 'Room for two more?'

Sorry,' Kira shook her head. 'Women pirates only. Maybe next time.'

They strolled into the holosuite and the door closed behind them.


End file.
